Memories in White & Red
by StrawbrryX3
Summary: Ichigo is one of the rare humans that have a certain power. The academy he attends has many different types of people, rich, poor, and the vampires. Ichigo struggles to live his life, but the coming of a newcomer has him fighting past memories. Does this person and Ichigo have any relation? Vamp!Hichi and Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**Request made by Lilynette Gingerbuck! When they made the request, I had a dream…sorta…about this and wrote it, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_'Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.'_

_Haruki Murakami_

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he felt cool fingers run through his orange hair.

"Will you always be there for me, nii-chan?" The person to whom the fingers belonged to chuckled. "Of course, Ichigo."

The boy quickly squeezed this 'nii-chan' and felt cool arms envelope him.

"Always."

***X***

Kurosaki Ichigo jolted upright, quickly looking around to assess his surroundings. White walls, open closet doors, and blue sheets…he was in his apartment bedroom. The teen sighed and fell back against the bed only for the phone to ring. Grumbling, he covered his head with his pillow and waited for the answering machine.

"Iiiichhhiiiigooo-kuuunnnnn~" The boy jumped up at the voice. "I know you're home~!"

The orangette sighed and picked up the phone.

"What do you want, hat and clogs?"

"You know you should really wake up earlier than the afternoon~"

Ichigo just kept silent, forcing the other to talk.

"You know my academy, right?" The person's annoyingly sing-song tone made Ichigo once again, sigh. The man continued.

"Well…I want you to attend!" Silence. Ichigo didn't say a word, causing the man on the line to babble. "You would get a full scholarship, a good room, we have the best food~"

"Why?" The teen asked. The man's voice was suddenly serious. "You know why, Ichigo-please."

"I'll think about it, Urahara-san." He placed the phone back before the other could argue.

Urahara Kisuke was his only known relative, an uncle, but more of a god-parent than anything else. He had practically raised Ichigo, who had never known his parents, and his guardian hadn't ever spoken of them. Ichigo had already been to this academy, for several years when he lived with the man, but had left when he was around 14 to have a year or two in a normal setting…well, as normal as possible.

He was now 16 years old, tall, muscular, yet lithe. His orange hair was in messy spikes and piercing brown eyes burned with a fiery light. Ichigo got up and stumbled into the kitchen of his apartment, quickly downing a bowl of cereal.

He washed up and dressed for his job as a pianist and bartender at a club. Walking there, he sat at the piano bench and surveyed the customers. A few people started to come, but most came at night. His fingers tapped lightly, a lazy jazz tune filling the air.

He hadn't intended to play music here, but after his boss had heard him play once, Ichigo played before the usual band arrived then went behind the bar.

"Hey, baby. Love your tune." Ichigo didn't have to turn to know that it was Renji, his best friend that was teasing him. "You're early."

The red head just sighed. "New school, new people, and some…changes."

"Really?" The orangette looked back a little, tan digits still fluidly playing a piece. He studied his friend, noting that it seemed as if he had gotten a bit taller, maybe more muscular, and his eyes were a deeper shade than before. "You look different."

The other laughed nervously, "I always thought it was creepy how you could multi-task like that..ahaha."

Raising a fine orange brow, Ichigo decided to just shrug off whatever Renji was nervous about-he'd tell him when he was ready. They talked back and forth, Ichigo still playing until the band set up and he moved to the bar. By then, may people had filed in.

"Hey Ichigo!" The orange head moved to the voice. A tall man with brown hair and gray blue eyes waited for him. "Hello Starrk, what can I get for you today?"

"The usual." Ichigo poured his usual, setting the mixed blue drink in front of the other swiftly. "Black and Blue."

The young man walked to the other end of the bar where another regular, Shinji, was waiting. "Hollywood, m'dear.

Ichigo also set down fruity vodka drink, performing tricks, making drinks, and downing glasses that were bought for him. By the end of his shift, it was early in the morning and guards were shoving drunken ones out the doors. Ichigo cleaned up the bar before changing and leaving for home.

Yep, that was his normal life…despite being only 16, yes he was allowed to drink. Yes he lived alone, and yes he had a bartending job. Why? Cause this is the world of vampires and humans. They mingle, talk and live together, this world was different than all others that were read about.

Ichigo flopped onto to his bed after quickly undressing and brushing his teeth. Could he really go one like this? Though it was an alright life, school would be coming up-that means less time to work and less money. Ichigo knew that he wouldn't be able to live on his own for very long, but had tried anyway. This tiring lifestyle was killing him.

The orangette picked up the phone and waited.

"Hello, Urahara Shoten, how may I help you?" Ichigo groaned. "Cut it out, I'm thinking about attending…only if I get full access to a piano."

The man quickly agreed and Ichigo fell asleep.

***X***

Ichigo woke to the sound of a fan snapping in his ear. He jumped up immediately, causing the man lifting him to drop him. Urahara was in his apartment, as well as several men dressed in black. "What is this?"

Urahara covered the lower half of his face. "You agreed, so I have come to retrieve you."

"Don't you mean kidnap?" The orangette muttered it under his breath and the blonde man smiled. "Just making sure you keep your word. Ichigo's expression softened, but he didn't let himself be carried. "I can walk, thank you very much."

The orangette packed, letting his uncle negotiate everything and then he was sent to the gates of an enormous school.

'Academy for Day and Night'

Ichigo looked on over the campus and breathed in.

"I'm back."

* * *

**Kind of pointless babble, but it will get better once Ichigo settles back into his school!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know how in the previous chapter, I said Lilynette Gingerbuck made the request, but they changed their name to ichiru deathstrawberry if you couldn't find them. Sorry this was so late, I FINALLY got a new flash drive! My last one 'wasn't recognized' or something stupid like that…I had to start from scratch with all my updates :(-been a tiring week for me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo walked through the grounds as if in a trance, remembering all the good and bad memories made here. He finally got to his old room, a large spacious place with a white cushy queen-sized bed, a sitting area, and a large desk. With it included his own bathroom and closet. He checked his room; everything was in place, his clothes, uniforms, books-nothing had been changed.

Sitting at the desk, he smiled at the photo of him and a couple of his friends. Renji and Rukia arguing, Hiyori slapping Shinji with a sandal, Orihime talking animatedly to Uryuu, leaving Ichigo and Chad the only ones actually looking at the camera. (Mizuiro and Keigo were taking the picture).

Ichigo missed them…not really seeing any of them besides Renji and Shinji at the club. He was lost in his thoughts when a bell rang twelve times; lunch. Again, he trailed through the halls, the residents of the academy walking and talking as they entered the dining hall. Round covered tables littered the room, the smells of almost every possible food filling the air. The orangette grabbed a couple of things before heading over to a little hidden alcove that lead to a balcony outside.

Even now, it was empty as he had claimed it with his friends. Ichigo sighed, heading outside and sitting precariously on the edge. The day was clear, the beginning of autumn starting to show.

"I-Ichigo?" The boy turned at his name being called to see his friends all gaping at him. The orangette snorted at their faces. "Keep on staring, you all look like fish."

The girl that had spoken, Rukia, shut her mouth and sniffed, head held slightly higher.

"Well, if _someone _had told us he'd back, I wouldn't have to…stare."

"Iiii-chhhhhiii-gooo!" The orange-haired teen punched a brown-haired teen backwards, a bored look upon his slender face. "So what's happened while I was gone?"

Orihime grinned suddenly, grey eyes sparkling. "You know those 'Night class' students that don't interact with 'Day class' students at all?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Weeelll, they've started to take regular classes!" Ichigo failed to know why that was so important to Orihime until Rukia leaned over and whispered into the orangette's ear.

"She's head over heels for one of them, Ulquiorra." The odd group kept on talking, Ichigo letting the conversation fall to the back of his mind like he used to. He slid down to rest his back against the cold marble bars, letting warm brown eyes close, he drifted off.

* * *

"I promised, remember?" A cool hand carded through orange silken locks slowly, prolonging the moment. "You just have to…sleep for a little while, but I'll always be watching you."

"Onii-chan…I don't want to! I wanna stay with you!" Small arms enveloped black clad legs, as his mother's gentle yet insistent hand grasped his own smaller ones. The woman pulled her resisting child along, one tiny hand outstretched and reaching for his brother.

"Onii-chan!" The taller figure held no expression, except for a sadness that reflected painfully in his eyes.

"I'll always be there, Ichigo." Because it was very soft and pained, Ichigo almost didn't hear his brother's last words before the door closed with a final thud. "I love you."

"Nii-chan!" The little boy's cry pierced the air.

* * *

Ichigo blinked, still hearing his friends babble on. His brow furrowed, on trying to remember what his dream was about, to only get blurs and an empty sense of longing.

"Ichigo!" Shinji snapped his long fingers in front of his friend's face, asking a question. "I just asked if you're going to the party tonight."

The smaller just stared blankly at the blonde man. "Don't give me that look. The 'Night class' students are going to be there!"

As this still did not get any reaction from the orangette, Shinji huffed and sat back down, his eyes connecting with Rukia's. A nod was exchanged.

"Hey Ichigo, you really not going to come?" The male nodded, eyes once again closed, missing the evil gleam in Rukia's violet orbs. "That's a shame, seeing as how I was going to tell everyone about the time you went out and woke u-"

A hand was clasped over the petite woman's mouth, Ichigo scowling to hide the panic in his eyes. "I'll go."

Everyone answered with a grin-maybe he should've have said yes…

The bright-haired teen sighed for what seemed the millionth time. He had finally gotten away from his friends-who had dragged him to the welcome party- and was now currently sitting on the ledge of a fountain in the academy's gardens. Dealing with star-eyed people drooling at the 'Night class' students was sickening.

"Can't stand parties either?" Ichigo looked up, first noticing the white and red uniform of one of Night class students, then fiery golden eyes. Spiky, pale hair that reflected moonlight along with porcelain skin seemed to glow as the stranger walked closer to Ichigo.

The more colorful of the two nodded, tearing his eyes and pushing away the confusing yet undeniable _pull_ and _longing_ in his chest while in the presence of this man.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, yes?" Honey eyes snapped up, caution across his face.

"How do you know my name?"

"I am a close acquaintance of you uncle." At that, Ichigo grumbled, brows furrowed into a scowl. Neither spoke for a while, simply staring at the stars.

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave now." The pale man stood with a sigh, causing Ichigo to look up right into golden orbs again. A jolt passed through the younger, that odd feeling growing stronger. Long, fingers ruffled orange strands softly, the orangette reveling in the familiar feeling of a cool hand passing through his hair-when a shrill cry sounded.

"Shirosaki-sama! Where are you?!" The boy jumped away, watching as a soft 'goodbye' was uttered by the other and they then walked away.

***X***

Shirosaki followed the call to his soul, even though he _knew_ that the one he was searching for would be outside where it was open and surrounded by nature. When he found him, his orange tresses fell to the nape of his neck, lithe form hidden beneath a black and red 'Day class' uniform. What he knew to be warm honey brown eyes were cast downward, hidden from his tender gaze.

"Can't stand parties either?" Those eyes…so warm…so innocent. Shirosaki gave a small smile, knowing full well that the other was staring. The boy nodded, quickly hiding those orbs, causing Shirosaki to immediately mourn the loss of warmth.

They talked, then stared at the sky. An annoyed sneer twitched across the pale man's face before he turned toward his companion. Oh how he longed to embrace him, but just settled for ruffling silken locks. A small smile upon his lips, Shirosaki departed, briskly walking to the sound of his name being called.

"Soon my dear Ichigo, soon."

**Too short! Ahhh! I'm ripping my hair out-I promise it will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here in Pennsylvania, it's getting pretty cold already! And we have homecoming this weekend. I'm in Student Council and it's so hectic. The entire group is crazy, mostly the advisor! Enjoy the warmth while you still can!**

**I have also decided a theme song for this fic! The theme from Dvorak's Symphony No. 8, 3****rd**** movement. I played this in orchestra, and I was like whoa, good song! Power to the Orch Dorks! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo hurried down the street, new to the ways of the night, and unwilling to be caught by…something. In his hurry, he bumped into a body. He looked up into a hooded face. Gulping, the teen quickly bowed and muttered an apology before hurrying on. He never noticed the stare of the figure, eager was he to just to return home. The orangette pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, also adjusting his fur lined coat before entering the dim alleyway.

A gust of wind rushed past him, and Ichigo was shoved back into a wall, air escaping his lungs.

"What do we have here?" Ichigo tried to look up, but his attacker's face was shrouded in the shadows. He shifted, trying to get away, but only succeeded in getting his head shoved back harshly into the wall. "A delectable little berry on his own?"

Ichigo felt his knees start to shake as his scarf was torn away, exposing the tan expanse of his neck. A knee was pressed between his legs and his arms trapped in an iron grasp against the wall above his head. A nose trailed down the side of his neck before a tongue was lathing up and down.

"Your blood is rare." Those words were whispered beneath his ear. "All the more for me to drink it."

The stranger backed away a little, only glowing blood red eyes and the glint of ivory fangs visible in the dark. Those eyes trapped him to the spot, all the strength leaving his body. Those fangs approached ever closer, but all Ichigo could feel was not fear of his blood being taken away, but the_ wrongness_ and fear of being drunk out of by someone else besides his…

He never finished that sentence as one sharp point broke through his skin, causing him to recoil as if branded by a hot iron. This was _wrong_-this person wasn't supposed to drink from him. His vision started to swim, black encroaching the edges. But before he passed out, before a tongue could lick up the line of blood on the orangette's neck, an enraged growl sounded.

That sound had Ichigo relaxing, his confused mind only allowing two things to bounce around. One, he couldn't let his attacker drink from him, and two, that sound, that voice-that voice belonged to his _destined_. That thought allowed his human brain to shut down-his protector was here…he could rest. Though before he fell to the ground, Ichigo saw the first few flurries of snow, and a blurry figure above him. A familiar voice called his name gently, and strong arms embraced him.

"I will always be there."

***X***

Shirosaki walked down the streets, his gut telling him something was wrong. Something was wrong with Ichigo. Growling, the pale vampire tore down the roads, his soul and the fresh scent of his Ichigo guiding him to where his other half was. When he finally got to the alleyway, the sight he found enraged him. A _regular_ vampire was there, trapping _his _precious Ichigo against a wall. The temperature dropped several degrees, shadows gathering to swirl around the vampire's feet. People shivered around the area, feeling the deadly aura strengthen. Only was that vampire, daring to try to drink Ichigo's blood was oblivious.

A deep growl, full of fury and anger passed through pale lips upon feeling the fear coming from the teen, and the scent of sweet blood filling the air. Golden eyes taking a crimson hue, the weaker was grabbed by the shadows, and lifted.

"W-who are you?" Taking off his own hood, the pale vampire sneered. "I am…Shirosaki Hichigo."

Realization dawned in the lesser vampire's eyes, fear also soon clouding them. "I will let you go, but not without punishment."

The man screamed as a shadow was cut through his stomach, and his body was thrown against the wall-hard. Bones cracked…and yet the vampire was still conscious. "Ever look at him again…and you will die a most painful death."

Shirosaki turned to Ichigo, catching the teen as he called his name softly. Those innocent chocolaty eyes stared dazedly into his now golden ones.

"I will always be there. I will always protect you." His iron hard will would never break. He would always be there for the one he loved. Shirosaki lifted the limp orangette into his arms, pressing a light hand against the wound upon the neck that was solely _his._ Green light surrounded the hand and healed tan skin.

The vampire made his way to Ichigo's apartment, upset at how far it was from the academy. Though that did not really matter, he would have liked the teen to have chosen a place closer. Shirosaki stayed through the night, petting the hair that he so loved, gazing down into the human's peaceful face.

Morning came, though reluctant to leave, he couldn't have Ichigo _awaken_ yet. It was too soon. He was not yet ready. Trailing one cool hand along a tan face longingly, Shirosaki disappeared into the shadows the dawn's early rays created.

***X***

That day was two years ago, the first snowfall. That was the day Ichigo hated speaking of. He kept his savior to himself, only saying, "I was attacked and woke up back in my room." To his friends. He felt that he shouldn't say anything…for he had a feeling that if he did, his savior would disappear from his mind…

When Ichigo got to his first class, with Renji beside him, they sat near the middle, climbing steps to do so. The lecture hall like classroom was layered so that the teacher stood at the bottom and long desks stepped up on each level.

"Take your seats everyone!" The teacher clapped his hands and started writing on the board. "My name is Ukitake Juushiro. Now to get to know each other, we will play a little game of 'Van Helsing' since this is a theater class."

The kids in the class chuckled, humans and vampires alike. "The rules are every person gets a card. Of those cards, one will be a king and the other an ace. The king is Van Helsing and the ace is Dracula."

Ukitake turned and handed out cards to each row, and waited until everyone held a card. "Everyone will shake hands, and introduce themselves, but Dracula, while shaking hands will scratch your palm a little. That means you have been 'bitten'. After you are 'bitten' shake hands only with 5 more people, then drop dead."

"Van Helsing will go around and shake hands, but they will squeeze the person's hand twice. The game is see how long it takes for Van Helsing to find and 'kill' Dracula before he 'drinks' everyone else's blood."

The teens chatter, looking at their cards before slipping them into their pockets. Ichigo flipped his own card with a huff, wondering why they had to play such childish games. A king stared back at him.

"Whatcha get, Ichigo?" Renji tried to look at the orangette's card before it was slipped into a pocket. "Not telling."

The red head continued to batter his friend until Ukitake spoke up. "You may start."

Ichigo immediately got up, carefully walking down the steps and finding someone and shaking hands. Like he was supposed to, He gently squeezed twice. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ulquiorra Cifer." The male was a little shorter than Ichigo himself and had large green eyes with shoulder length black hair. This was the guy Inoue liked? Ichigo nodded and moved on, grasping another's hand.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwank." As soon as he let go of the green-haired woman's hand though, she gave a dramatic cry before flopping on top of a desk. Ichigo hurriedly went around, shaking hands, and squeezing them, but more people kept falling 'dead'. He suddenly turned, feeling a person behind him.

Pale features smiled at him. "Shirosaki Hichigo."

A hand was extended to him. "Kurosaki Ichigo"

They shook, and at the same time, squeezed and scratched. (**You know this is sooo awkward when you actually play it** **J**)

"So uhh…do we both die?" Shirosaki shrugged, grinning. "Ukitake-sensei, what happens if we caught each other at the same time?"

"Game's over. Everyone to your seats." Kids got off of the desks and floors grumbling at how short the game was. Ichigo looked up at the other person, finding that golden eyes were already on him. They stared at each other for a while until Renji started to pull his friend toward their seats.

* * *

Next was History with Sasakibe-sensei.

"Vampires and humans have different life spans. They both age the same until they are 16 or 17. At that time, vampires go through a change. They grow fangs, get faster, gain powers, etc. They also age slower…unless you are a pureblood of course. Purebloods and nobles are born vampires and do not undergo many changes. They…"

Ichigo absentmindedly listened to the teacher talk, his gaze drifting towards the windows. The trees were still green, but they'd soon turn orange and yellow…the leaves flipped in the slight breeze and Ichigo closed his eyes.

* * *

"Ichigo." A figure reached out for him, arms outstretched. "Onii-chan!"

He jumped into those cool arms and grinned up into golden orbs.

* * *

The orangette jolted, wondering why he had these sudden blackouts and couldn't remember what happened in them? Blackouts? Ichigo frowned. Blackouts…no, they were something else. Something important…

"Kurosaki-san." His name called, the orange-haired teen looked to the teacher. "Who created the blood tablet?"

The answer was automatic, because he had lived with the person that had designed and created the blood tablet. "Urahara Kisuke."

His uncle was a genius, having made many inventions and still running the academy. Thoughts of his uncle though, did lead Ichigo to thinking exactly why Urahara had called him back here. Sure, the basic idea was to protect him, but from _what_? His uncle was always vague, never really answering questions, and this was no exception. He had never told Ichigo why he needed to be protected.

Just then, the window crashed and a knife imbedded itself into the wall. Many screamed and rose, trying to race toward the exit. Sasakibe-sensei was yelling over them, trying to get order as he ushered them out. Ichigo told the teacher he would report this to his uncle and the older man nodded, thanking him. The orangette cautiously peered out the window. Nothing. He walked to the opposite wall and pulled the knife out. Wrapped around its handle was a note.

_The snow's innocence will be tainted in due time._

Frowning, Ichigo contemplated the riddle-like message as he rushed to the chairman's office.

"Urahara-san!" The teen barged in through the heavy wooden doors to find his uncle conversing with Shirosaki.

"It wouldn't hurt to call me Uncle Kisuke once in a while." The blonde man pouted, but instantly became serious when Ichigo set down the knife and note on his desk. "This was thrown through the window in Sasakibe-sensei's classroom."

The two men studied the two objects, the blonde with a thoughtful expression, the paler one frowning deeply and then glaring at the note.

"Shirosaki-kun." The tall man nodded, briskly walking off. Urahara then turned toward his nephew. "Ichigo, you can go back to your classes. Sasakibe should be in an empty classroom. Tell everyone everything is okay."

The orangette nodded, bowing to his uncle before turning to leave also.

"Be careful."

***X***

_The snow's innocence will be tainted in due time._

That handwriting and knife…that without a doubt was _that man's._ He was back again. Shirosaki stared at the glass littering the ground of the classroom. His hands balled into fists, golden eyes cold. He would make sure Ichigo was safe…even if it cost him his own life. This time, Ichigo wouldn't have to suffer. This time, for sure, would be the last.

* * *

**Hahaha! Finally broke 2,000 for a chapter! I was reading one of Vaerin7's stories and she had like 5,000 words for each chapter! I'm working towards that so you guys have more to read. Thanks to all of you for reading this! It makes me soo happy ^^**

**Oh and here's a link to the theme song for this fic if you want to listen to it (it's only the beginning) :**

watch?v=cqldndDGWIU


	4. Chapter 4

**School is veeeery tiring. To compensate for making you guys wait, I have put something up where you guys can send me requests – check it out! (Though I really should concentrate on Love Needs No Words and this story) ^^;**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You're a what?!" Ichigo stared at his friend as if he had grown a second head. Renji just sighed, slumping against a wall. "I turned just a week or two ago."

"And you were planning on telling me when?!" The redhead put up his hands in surrender, "When I sorted through some stuff a little."

Honey brown eyes softened a little, and the orangette stepped back to give Renji some room. "It's not every day people learn that they've turned into vampires."

That explained Renji's slight change in presence. How Ichigo hadn't figured out before was surprising as he was always sharp. The taller man then glanced down to Ichigo who was mumbling about 'stupid vampires and their stupid insecurities'.

"I heard Sasakibe-sensei's class was attacked." The orange-head just brushed the statement off, picking up his abandoned sandwich and biting into it. Suddenly, something crashed into Ichigo's side and made him slide across the ground a few feet. A girl with short green hair and goggles on her head was sobbing into the orangette's stomach, her arms cinched around his waist.

"Berry-tan! I heard your class was attacked by evil men with knives!" After calming after the surprise attack, Ichigo awkwardly petted the girl's head, attempting to sooth her. "It was only a knife, Mashiro. And look, I'm fine."

Mashiro looked through teary eyes to inspect the teen. "I'm so glad you're safe, Berry-tan!"

The girl continued to squeeze at Ichigo's waist, causing him to gasp for air, until a tall man appeared, white hair cut short. He reached down and lifted Mashiro buy the belt of her pants and suspended her off the ground. "If you would please refrain from killing other students, Kuna-san."

"Aw, how mean, Kensei! You're supposed to call me Mashiro! Maa-shhhiii-rroooo!" The other students in the area backed away slowly when they saw a vein tick in their teacher's head. "Kensei-sensei…Mashiro wasn't-"

Ichigo tried to say something, but quickly backed away as Mashiro continued to talk to their teacher. "Kensei, oi, Kensei! Can you hear me? Kensei? Berry-tan, I think there's something wrong with Kensei."

That was when the white haired teacher finally blew up, eyes wide and several veins visible on his forehead. "Kensei-sensei to you, Mashiro!"

The girl just pouted, upper lip protruding. "Eh…? Kensei can't be a teacher. That's ridiculous!"

They bickered back and forth, until finally, Shinji clapped a hand around the talkative girl's mouth and bowed to the white-haired teacher. He sat down beside Ichigo and Renji, the green-haired girl tucked under his arm.

"Yo. What's up?" Both teens shrugged, not really wanting to talk about anything. It was a while before anyone said anything. "Where are the others?"

"Who knows?" Shinji snorted. Ichigo continued on quietly, finishing up with his friends – only a few words exchanged. The orangette, at the end of the day, stepped into the chairman's office. "Urahara-san?"

The school director was currently crouched over a little pot filled with coal, fanning a couple pieces of what looked like squid. He was smiling widely to himself, happily watching the food cook. Ichigo stared for a while, until he finally shook off the urge to gape and cleared his throat. The blonde immediately looked up, using the paper fan to hide the lower half of his face.

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite nephew!" The younger just huffed before nearing the other man. "I want to know about the knife yesterday. You know, don't you?"

The smile never wavered, but Ichigo could see the director's eyes slightly harden. The green and white striped hat slid even lower, casting a darker shadow over the blonde's gray eyes.

"Ichigo…" The said boy looked expectantly at his uncle, the atmosphere tense. "You…"

"You?" Ichigo was now crouching beside Urahara, leaning in to hear the other's next words.

"You should eat some squid." This was said very seriously, and a few seconds of silence passed before Ichigo promptly fell backwards, mouth open and hands twitching. The blonde raised some of the squid on a stick, waving it in the air as he danced around.

"Really Ichigo, you need to loosen up~" The boy just lay on the ground, murder in his eyes. Suddenly, though, the chairman stopped moving and started talking in a serious tone once again. "But, that knife…"

Ichigo got up and sat cross-legged. "Is none of your concern."

The orangette opened his mouth to protest, but the man across the room put up one slim pale hand, silencing him. Gray eyes revealed themselves and stared straight into brown ones.

"Now, eat some squid!" The blonde man chased his nephew around his desk, trying to stuff some of the fish into his mouth, and successfully avoiding saying anything about the incident. A knock that neither heard sounded, and someone entered.

"Chairman, about those tests…" The person trailed off, staring at the scene before him. Urahara was sitting on the orangette's back, squid in hand. When the boy tried to shout, he shoved in the food and smiled as he pulled out his fan and looked to the pale man at the door.

"Ah, Shirosaki-kun! Right on time!" Ichigo also turned his gaze, but quickly looked away, a blush dusting his cheeks. "You can sit in that chair. I'm just sitting on my dear nephew here~!"

At that, the blush was replaced by anger and in a flash, Urahara was sent clean through the top of his wooden desk. The orangette huffed, nodding at Shirosaki before stomping out the doors. When the blonde got up stiffly from the broken piles of wood, he was crying quite pitifully. "Ahh…my nephew is so mean!"

The vampire chuckled, snatching the second stick of squid off the makeshift stove and biting into it. "What do you think of the knife and note?"

"It's definitely _him._" Shirosaki said with bitterness. "And he's coming back for Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo had calmed down, now slowly walking through the halls, light shining through the long windows. He had a clear view of a courtyard – several students talking, throwing a ball, or simply reading. He turned his head back to the empty hallways. Not many people went down these halls after classes were dismissed. He climbed steps, and once to the chosen room, he poked his head in to just make sure that he was truly alone.

There was only one piece of furniture that sat in the room. A black Feurich piano. Mind you, this was no baby grand – this was a long grand piano of the best materials. Ichigo crossed the white room to open the body length windows with short balconies and metal railings. Fresh, just cooling air whooshed into the nearly empty room, and golden light seemed to light up the piano.

Ichigo lifted the hood, placing the stick to prop it open. He then sat carefully at the bench, trailing his fingers across the ivory keys. Closing his eyes, he let his fingers rise and breathe across the keys. He didn't control it – just let it flow. This melody, whenever he tried to think about what he was playing…he wouldn't be able to remember. Only when he shut down his mind could he play.

The soothing yet haunting melody drifted across the campus…nearly all stopping to stare at the dying sun. It caused something to stir in all – an odd feeling of loss and comfort at the same time. It contradicted itself. The humans and vampires alike staring at sun felt that way.

"Rather sad like the wilting of roses…but they still hold their unique beauty." Urahara turned to the pale vampire staring fixedly out the windows.

Shirosaki was surprised. That song…was…"Go."

He looked up to the blonde chairman. "Go to him."

He nodded and stepped up to the window, jumping and landing nimbly on his feet – from the 3rd floor. He ran, following the sound of the piano. He finally came to the room, hesitantly opening it to see the orangette. He waited, the song finally winding down. Despite what he was feeling, he set a smirk on his face and spoke.

"Didn't think you could play." Panicked brown eyes turned to him, a wrong note filling the air. "I…I – w-what are y-you doing here?!"

The vampire crossed his arms and approached the balcony. "The melody just…reminded me of something."

"Where'd you learn it?" The orangette looked down at his hands. "I don't know. Every time I try to remember, I can't play it."

"Hmm." Shirosaki came to sit beside the boy. Ichigo blushed, that same tug he had felt before returning when gold eyes locked with him. "Can you try again?"

Ichigo nodded dumbly, and lifted his hands once more. The first few bars of the song came out, but then he suddenly stopped and shook his head. "Can't, I'm thinking too much."

"Then don't think." Shirosaki had moved even closer, their sides touching as his cool breath fanned across Ichigo's flushed face. "I-I'll try."

Calmer now, he took a deep breath as his mind went blank.

* * *

"Onii-chan!" The small orange-haired boy called from where he was sitting on a bench, legs dangling. The said brother smiled and lifted the boy into his lap as he sat down. "Yes, Ichigo?"

"Teach me how to play!" The older chuckled and nodded his consent. The boy eagerly set his tiny pair of hands on the keys and attempted to make a tune. It wasn't long before he became frustrated. "You have to remember patterns, and play the right notes – like this."

The older set his larger hands on top of tanned ones and pressed down lightly. Together, they played small songs easy enough for Ichigo's small hands. "I'll make a song for you, nii-chan!"

"You will?" The boy smiled happily, yep! And I'll always play it for nii-chan!"

From that day on, whenever the brother tried to listen in on the orange head practicing, the boy would immediately stop and smile sheepishly. It wasn't until he left for a mission and returned a week later that Ichigo finally let him hear.

"Sit here." The older obeyed, sinking down into an armchair, amused at his little brother's concentrated face. The small boy sat upon the seat, his hands raised high to play. Though still needing a little work, the melody was beautiful to the pale boy's ears. This was his song, one made by his love, his Ichigo.

There is nothing better than to be loved by your love – is there?

* * *

**Whew! So what do you guys think, any good? Check out my Christmas present to you guys, it's in with my other stories! Review please.**

- **X3**


End file.
